cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Multicolored Protection Agency
The 'Muticolored Protection Agency ' is a small alliance. It was founded on January 10, 2012. History This alliance has been disbanded and members transferred to the Global Protection Force. It was a short run but members feel it was worth it. Charter ACT- 1 The King The MPO or The Multicolored Protection Organization will be ruled buy the king the currant king is Chaosclanlord and he will rule for life or until he steps down the king can call any act to the alliance as he wills, but all have to go froo the small council the king may be romoved from office buy a 3-4 vote from the small council. Act-2 The Small council The small council will consist of 4 peple each with there strength's and weakness's each council member will be found fir there strength's to become leader of there departmant thay only anser to the king and council the head of the departmants is able to recuite 5 peple in there departmants to act as helpers with what ever new members need help with. The small council will also act as head of war for the alliance and only anser to the king and the adviser and the council member in charge of war.TheSmall council will also talk and disscuss making treatys or any thing that concerns the alliance between them selfs and the king Act-3 The kings Adviser The kings adviser will be a member of the small council for no less than 1 month and when he becomes an adviser he gives up that office to a member with interest and experance in that departmant the kings adviser will take charge of the alliance to a full when the king is not around and when the king is not able to lead any more or steps down the adviser becomes king straight away. Act-4 The recuite system The new members of the MPO will start as MPOrecuit also there AA thay will have to post a minimum of 20times in a week and get there self to 400inf once all that is done that have to pass a test in the academy and then only then thay may become MPO members and change there AA to The Multicolored Protection Organization once thay have done that thay apply to a departmant and thay go from there and rise in ranks with dooing what thay are asked dooing stuff what benefits the alliance and behaving there self. Act-5 War If the MPO ever is ever at war the king leads The MPO with the help of the Kings Adviser and the Lord of Defense them 3 will rule over the MPO in all times of war no questions asked if at war you are not alloued to sell tech to the enemy or sell tech to any one whould bemafit the enamy thos peple who prove them selfs in the way of war will rise ranks faster than others and will be able to lead the armys. Act-6 armys The armys will consist of 5 different armys each ruled over buy a general like so * General of the 1st Army * General of the 2nd Army * General of the 3rd Army * General of the 4th Army * General of the 5th Army Each general will have Knights under them a max of 3 and each kinght will have 1 squire to help in matters of paperwork and drills and keeping the men in order The generals will anser to the Lord of the defence in all matters and are expected to be able to respond to all orders with out hesatation. Act-7 Justice The king and council will act as justice for the alliance I'n all matters of Justice from dissagrements to what ever might happen.The king will act as head of the justice departmant but the first dissision will be to the council The 4 council members will dicide what happens with evadence and the final dicision will be to the king. Act-8 Tech raiding The Multicolored Protection Organisation shall support the raiding of nations for Technological Gain, under the circumstances that the attacked nation is firmly set under the Alliance Affiliation of None. Members must also request permission for a raid, from a senior member of the government before declaring a raid. Any member caught in the act of Technology Raiding without following these rules shall be forewarned. Following a warning, the accused member may be tried by the government and dealt a punishment deemed fit by the Monarch. Act-9 Removel of a lord A lord may be romoved from his post if he does not log on or do any thing for his departmant for longer that 3 days the lord can be romoved by the king or the kings council. Act-10 treatys A treaty may be passed buy the king or small council but to alliance we treaty with must have known us for at least 2 months before a treaty is exseptable. We must also have an embassy with them and them with us. See also Category:Alliances